Footwear, like shoes and boots, can become too warm given the lack of air circulation therein. This is particularly the case of boots and safety footwear.
Using a permeable exterior material can allow some air circulation however, the quantity of air that is circulating remains uncertain and the footwear can remain uncomfortably warm and retain a high level of humidity therein.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved air circulation mechanism for a footwear over the existing art.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved air circulation mechanism for a footwear that is increasing the quantity of air that goes through the footwear over the existing art.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved air circulation mechanism for a footwear that is forcing air through the footwear over the existing art.
Other deficiencies will become apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains in view of the following summary and detailed description with its appended figures.